Symptoms
by mishy-mo
Summary: Cameron and House take a short walk, random bit of shippy fluff. HouseCameron


House strode down the hall towards his office. Of course there was still a slight limp in his step, but only very slight. Without his cane his right hand felt empty, so it was nestled safely in the pocket of his jeans. His face was almost shaven, with the stubble of just one day instead of the usual two visible.

He pushed the glass door of the conference room joined to his office and his eyes were met with a familiar sight.

Foreman was sitting at the large glass table glancing through this morning's paper while nursing a cup of coffee. Chase sat on the other side also with a cup of coffee but instead of a paper he was perusing old case files. And finally Cameron, was at the coffee pot pouring a fresh mug of the hot black elixir.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, a slight tinge of anger creeping in his voice.

"Making coffee." Cameron answered without turning around.

"And the immunology department doesn't have a coffee machine?" he said in his condescending way.

Foreman and Chase had long since given up on their reading material instead opting to watch the drama unfold in front of them.

"Yes, but I'm used to this one."

For this comment she received a cold glare.

"Ok, I thought you guy's might need some help." She said giving in, before sipping her coffee.

"You know the deal." He said harshly, "We call you, not the other way around. Get your stuff."

His eyes were narrow as he watched her set her mug down with a loud clunk and gather up her coat and purse then walked purposefully past him in to the hallway.

"Wait," he commanded, "I'll walk you up, don't want you getting lost again." He said grinning slightly manically, his eyes amused at his own joke.

"Foreman?" he said leaning into the room, "Get on the board, I want to see symptoms in green and possible diagnoses in blue by the time I get back. And no poking holes in the patient while I'm gone; can't have you kids having all the fun."

The door closed with a slight whistle of air and he turned to Cameron.

"Onwards." He called setting a fast pace for her to follow.

They winded round corners, through the maze of corridors.

Cameron stopped at the elevators and hit the call button, but just as the bell rung to sound the elevator's arrival House called from the other end of the hall.

"Cameron." His tone was warning, but something else was there too.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked towards him, deliberately taking her time.

Ever since his leg was 'better' he'd had a thing about stairs, as if to prove he could do it.

"Come on," he said cajolingly, then glancing her up and down "You could do with the exercise."

If looks could kill he would have been six feet under before breakfast that morning.

But she remained silent. And side by side they made light work of the four flights of stairs until they were on the right floor and began moving through a maze of corridors again.

"How's your leg?" she asked a little off-handed-ly noticing his slight limp.

He glanced at her sideways for a moment before an idea popped into his head. He slowed and made his limp appear worse.

"You know, the elevator doesn't sound like such a bad idea now."

He slowed even more and brought both his hands to his upper thigh. He smiled to himself when he heard her sigh. And he could barely contain his grin when she took his right arm and brought it round her own shoulders.

"Thanks." He said with a warm smile.

They walked on slowly, with his arm around her and yet he put no weight on it.

Less than a minute later they reached the immunology department.

"I take it my I probably won't be called upon today?" she said, standing to the side of him his arm still around her shoulders.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because you already know what's wrong with your patient."

"Again, what makes you say that?" he said leaning forward slightly.

"Because you told Foreman to use the board you only do that when you know what's wrong already and you want to see if they can figure it out themselves."

He smiled slyly and chuckled slightly at her words.

"See, I'm right, aren't I?" She said proudly.

"Yeah, but who knows, you could be reunited with your coffee machine tomorrow." He said smiling, and then more to himself, "God only knows what Cuddy might land me with."

"Tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"Yes, as in the day after today." He said with a smile in his eyes.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" she asked quickly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

He glanced at her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Dinner?" she said more slowly.

At this his eyebrows went up and down in understanding and he drew himself closer to the woman beside him.

"You and me?" he asked softly, with a smile that reached his eyes.

A little closer.

"Yeah."

A little closer.

"Going out?"

Closer.

"Yeah."

And closer still, until his face was barely an inch from hers, his right arm still around her shoulders and his left at her waist.

"Well, I thought," he said softly and quietly, his breath brushing her flushed cheeks, "…that maybe you could come round to my house for dinner. Then breakfast."

But before she could answer his lips descended on hers in a heated kiss which she eagerly returned. But as suddenly as it began, it finished and House looked deep into her lustful eyes.

"You know whenever you kiss me like that I feel like agreeing to anything."

"Oh I know. It worked the other night." He said suggestively.

"Nah, I wanted to do that anyway." She said saucily.

He grinned wildly and kissed her again.

But their kiss was cut short.

"House, I will not have you seducing patients in the hallway." Sounded Cuddy's distinctly annoyed voice from directly behind him.

He smiled against Cameron's lips before turning towards his boss.

He could see the exact moment when recognition passed through her eyes.

"Just this once." He said pleaded playfully, "I promise next time to do any and all seducing in my office or storage cupboard or somewhere else clichéd."

This earned him a soft back hander in the gut from the woman he currently had his arm around.

"Ouch." He said grinning before whispering something in Cameron's ear which made her cheeks turn a deep crimson.

Cuddy smiled at the pair. Unable to help the warm feeling that spread through her at the sight of happiness and adoration, but her smile faltered at the memory of a bet she had with Wilson. There goes 50 bucks, she thought.

"House, quit flustering my staff." She said half serious.

"But she likes it!" he said indignantly.

"Shut up, Greg " Allison said almost grinning.

"Fine." He said pouting slightly, which made Cuddy laugh out loud.

"Just make sure, you keep solving cases. Both of you." She said softly before heading in the direction of Wilson's office.

"So, that went well." Said House, thinking for just a second it wasn't exactly the best way to let this boss know he was going out with a member of his team.

"Yeah, you do realise the whole hospital is going to know about us in less than an hour?"

"Yeah." He said grinning again and moving into kiss her once more.

His touch was soft and gentle but it also left her speechless once he pulled back and watched her tongue sweep across her swollen lips tasting him and a distant look in her eyes.

"So, dinner?"

"Hmm," he took this to mean yes.

"And you'll meet me in my office around 5?"

"Hmm," she repeated. Again he took this to mean yes.

"Ok, so see you later."

But just as he was about to head back to the stairwell with a thoroughly smug grin on his face and every intention of getting to Wilson's office before Cuddy, Cameron dropped both her coat and her purse and pulled his head swiftly down so that his lips met hers once more. She then proceeded to kiss him senseless, her hands mussing up his hair and her mouth doing wondrously unspeakable things with his. She pulled back abruptly with a sultry smile on her soft lips.

He blinked slowly.

She bent down to pick up her coat and purse, then came back up to his eyelevel.

And he blinked slowly again.

She cupped his cheek and pecked the other, "Later, Greg."

It was a few seconds later in the desolate hallway that he began walking, and then when thought process returned he spun 180 degrees and walked in the right direction, all the while making a list in his head.

In a relationship with Allison Cameron youmay develop the following symptoms;

Short term memory loss

Happiness

Getting lucky

Loss of ability to think

More happiness

Daydreaming

Inability to do paper work

Daydreaming of doing something other than paperwork on his desk

And more happiness.

Suggested cure: Why would you want one!


End file.
